<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haven Side Quests by AcidGreenFlames</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952306">Haven Side Quests</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidGreenFlames/pseuds/AcidGreenFlames'>AcidGreenFlames</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's a Mage Kind of World [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), F/M, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mages, Mages AU, Multi, Sticky Sex, Undertale Monsters on the Surface</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidGreenFlames/pseuds/AcidGreenFlames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots during Finding A Safe Haven.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kustard, Nightmare Sans/G!Sans/OC, Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's a Mage Kind of World [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Little Bit of Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome Lovelies, </p><p>So there is too much story to fit everything into Haven, so these one shots are to fill in the between spaces. These are more slice of life one shots to help fill in characters, personalities, and all the space between. </p><p>Tags will change as the new chapters are updated. :3 </p><p>This chapter is with Nightmare and Sin, and takes place between chapters 48 and 49 in the main series.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>The smell of chard bones chokes him, clogs his throat as they press burning coals to his spine. He cries out in pain, his voice breaking as he bucks, his spine arching unnaturally off the table and he curses at Evian. She </em>smiles <em>while she holds the burning lump of coal in heavy metal tongs against his spine, and tears spring at his sockets. </em></p><p>
  <em>They fall heavy down his face, and Nightmare struggles with the bonds the keep him pinned at his joints as agony burns through him. He can smell his bones sizzling like the ribs Lola likes to cook on the barbeque with Gore, as the worse kind of pain he’s ever felt spikes through his body. </em>
</p><p><em>Flexing his hands helplessly, Nightmare tries to take deep, gasping breaths, trying to get his soul to calm as the smell of his bones melting fill the air around them. He can’t quite catch his breath, leaving him breathless in the worse way, and everything </em>hurts.</p><p>
  <em>He feels his spine going brittle, charred as the coals eat away at the outer layer of his vertebrae, only just touching the inner, spongy tissue of this weakened, deflated body. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He chokes back a scream when they press the hot coals into a new place along his spine, even as he gasps and gags, and more of the magic retreats into his soul.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“See dear? Look how good you’re doing. See how pretty you are?” Evian whispers, mocking and vile, and he gasps when her fingers brush at his naked, white ribs, and he hates himself. Hates this body, and craves the power that hides in his soul, “You’ll be better, when we return you to Pandora.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His body trembles and he gives her a crooked, cruel grin, “I’ll kill you.” He swore, promised her, and Evian chuckles softly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She pats his face gently, almost with affection, “You’ll feel better soon.” She promised and had another member of her Den press another hot coal to his bare spine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He isn’t able to hold back his scream again, he can’t choke it back and his wail of agony echoes off the walls of his prison. He bucks and struggles, and fights, and he screams, and he hurts.</em>
</p><p>-</p><p>Bolting straight up in bed, Nightmare covers his mouth with both of his hands as to not wake either of his sleeping mates. His cry of distress is muffled by the thick black tar that makes up his body, the corruption that has protected him for so long, helping him swallow back his sob.</p><p>Terror grips his soul as phantom pain echoes through his body, like it has been engraved into the magic of his very being. Like some part of him will never get passed the great hurt that was inflicted upon him, and he can still feel Evian’s hands on his body. Sometimes he can still feel the icy water sliding down his throat and the hot coals pressed into his spine.</p><p>Sometimes, he can feel the shards of light piercing his soul, and fresh tears spring at the corners of his socket.</p><p>He refuses to allow the tears that blur his vision to fall, refusing to be so weak, but that doesn’t stop nightmare’s from haunting his dreams. It’s funny, in a shitty ironic way, that this had been the fourth time this week he woke up in a cold sweat and a scream in his throat.</p><p>Its funny, although he can not laugh, that the bad dreams had been kept at bay when Sans was sliding into madness and Lilith following him down in grief. Too much to do, too many of his own to protect to allow himself the privilege of not being okay, and Nightmare had barely slept during the weeks of that whole ordeal.</p><p>Now, however, in the aftermath of nearly losing Lilith and Sans, and the loud quiet that the whole ordeal left behind, his mind has been wandering, playing catch up with his trauma just to make sure he didn’t get too comfortable.</p><p>He sighs, bending at the waist to curl up over his legs, Nightmare’s tentacles coiled in tightly to his spine as he shivers. He’s barely able to swallow back the emotion that threatens to spill over and choke him. His arms move around his ribs to hug himself, and he tries to stay as silent as possible, brutally stifling down any sound of distress, not wanting to wake his sleeping lovers.</p><p>Somehow, he’s managed to stay quiet night after night, when the nightmares chased him from his own restful sleep, and it’s entirely unfair that he can not gain power from his own misery. He’d suffered enough abuse and too many traumatic events to <em>not</em> be able to feed from it, and yet, here he was.</p><p>At least Sloan and Sin were still asleep, and didn’t have to see him fall apart at the seams when his nightmares reminded him of his still rather recent torture.</p><p>“Nightmare?” a soft, sleep fuzzed voice calls his name, and Nightmare feels cold slice down his spine like a knife, and he should have known better then to think his luck wouldn’t run out eventually.</p><p>He twists, painfully, towards his mates with ice in his throat and tears in his socket. His body feels taunt, like someone has pulled a wire tight through him and the moment it snaps he’s going to fall apart.</p><p>Sin is awake, and somehow that’s worse then if it had been Sloan who woke up. Sloan, at least, hasn’t had any fresh trauma like Sin has, and in comparison, Nightmare has no room to complain. Not when Sin had suffered so much more then he had, not when Sin had been hurt in ways that Nightmare wouldn’t dare try to comprehend. The betrayal he had endured, and still managed to love Nightmare and Sloan with all his soul.</p><p>Nightmare doesn’t dare try to consider the strength it took for him to get up each day, and love them both unconditionally and <em>try. </em>More strength then Nightmare dare claim he had.</p><p>Sin is between he and Sloan, like he has been since his still fairly recent assault from his world, always felt safer with Nightmare and Sloan on either side of him. It had been such an easy request, one that brought Sin comfort, and Nightmare never questioned his want to sleep in the middle of their bed.</p><p>Even on nights when Nightmare would have liked to be in the middle, when he was feeling sad and low, when his head throbbed with emotions he struggled to understand, he had kept quiet because Sin needed it more. Sin, who’s trauma eclipsed his own, needed so much more then he did, would always get priority.</p><p>Nightmare had failed him once, and he would not do so again.</p><p>Sin has propped himself up onto one elbow, his pale yellow eye lights are dim in the soft silvery moon light from the window, and he’s squinting at Nightmare like he’s confused why they’re both awake. He stares at Nightmare through the gloom of their room, slowly waking a little more as a damnable, traitorous tear slid down Nightmare’s cheek.</p><p>
  <em>He can still feel Evian’s hands on his soul, violating it as she shoved shard after shard of hardened light into the soft organ, the total of his very being. </em>
</p><p>Sin pushes himself up as he wakes a little more, brows creasing as he looks his much smaller lover over, “Nightmare,” his voice is sleep rough as he twists away from Sloan, hand reaching for him, but stops before they make contact with Nightmare’s body, and Nightmare is grateful, “What’s wrong?”</p><p>His teeth part, as if he’s about to tell Sin he’s fine, even as the magic of his body roils with distress and pain, with the intention to tell Sin to go back to sleep. Yet, nothing but a wheezy, painful gasp works its way passed the wedge in his throat, and it makes Sin frown. His brows furrow with worry as he looks him over.</p><p>“Did you,” Sin pauses, leaning heavily onto one arm, while the other crossed over his chest to grip at his humorous, “Did you have a bad dream?”</p><p>Nightmare stares back at him, his dull, azure eye light is wide with pain, and he should tell Sin no. That he’s fine and to go back to sleep. But everything in him is screaming, <em>demanding, </em>for a connection, and with his arms still banded around his ribs, he nods yes when he can’t get the words out.</p><p>Sin nods, glances briefly to Sloan, who’s still deep in sleep and on her side facing them, and Nightmare’s soul stops. He doesn’t want her awake too, this is humiliating enough, and he feels choked when he can’t get the words out to tell Sin to let Sloan sleep.</p><p>Yet, Sin turns back towards him, and Nightmare nearly weeps with the relief alone. Sin licks his teeth, his voice barely above a whisper, “Okay Moonlight,” and heat flushed across his face at the nickname, “Can I touch you?”</p><p>Nightmare isn’t sure when he’s ever felt so grateful for someone to ask him to touch his body, and he’s so full of shame when another fat tear rolls down his face when he nods. The stupid light shard is fucking with his emotions, and he doesn’t know how to manage the heavy pain in his chest.</p><p>He doesn’t know what to do with the choking, claustrophobic feeling in his chest or the heaviness in his soul.</p><p>He nods yes again, not sure how else to cope, and Sin scoots the short distance between them to wrap his long arms around his narrow shoulders. Guiding Nightmare’s head to his chest, one arm goes around his shoulders pulling him in tight, while the other rests at the top of his skull.</p><p>His long, thin hand pets at the back of his head, and Sin’s heavy purr starts up, and Nightmare loses his composure.</p><p>His sobs are thick and wracked with pain and guilt. The memories of his torture still too fresh to bare alone, and the fact that someone had taken him, had found a way to hurt him, shaking him to his core. The fact that he was taking away from Sin’s resting time, making him feel worse, feel guilty, when he knew Sin had always had greater trauma then he did.  </p><p>He should be comforting Sin, not the other way around.</p><p>Yet, once the floodgates opened, Nightmare was completely unable to stop it,  and he sobbed into Sin’s soft t-shirt. Sin’s purr came harder, rumbling through his chest and into the side of Nightmare’s skull, and he rocked them both gently back and forth, holding him and purring.</p><p>Sloan shifts in her sleep, but doesn’t wake, and Nightmare is grateful. He doesn’t think he could handle her comfort as well, and silently clung to Sin.</p><p>Sin, his tall, thin mate with the prettiest face and the quickest hands. His fierce assassin, who had a kill count as high as Ripper’s and held him so impossibly sweet. Part of Nightmare thinks he doesn’t deserve this kindness, or his perfect, wonderful mates, but those thoughts are drowned out by Sin’s strong arms around him and the rumble of his purr.</p><p>Sin holds him and rocks him, until he has nothing left to give. Until he’s cried himself out and all that remains is the embarrassment and the dull ache at his temples.</p><p>Still, Sin hangs onto him, nuzzling his teeth into the side of Nightmare’s skull when he whispers, “Are you okay moonbeam?”</p><p>He’s too tired, too emotionally drained to do anything other then nod and lay weakly against Sin.</p><p>Sin tries again, “You want to talk about it?”</p><p>Shaking his head no, Nightmare lays against his chest, weak and tired, and his voice creaks when he mutters, “Its nothing. Just Evian.”</p><p>Sin’s purr faulters and it’s a low, snarling growl before the purr picks back up, “That’s not nothing Nights.” He tells Nightmare softly, holding him tightly, and it eases some of the tension in his soul.</p><p>It allows Nightmare to relax slowly, leaning into his mate, his cheek pressed hard into Sin’s chest as the back of his neck is pet.</p><p>Sin doesn’t ask him to talk about it again, and for that, Nightmare is thankful. He doesn’t bring up therapy either, and Nightmare knows it would probably help.</p><p>Instead, he presses into Sin as he trembles, and his boyfriend doesn’t say a thing about how badly he shakes.</p><p>He eases in Sin’s arms, the night around them feeling less suffocating, his soul less heavy and his emotions even out. He settles in Sin’s arms, warm and safe, and the crying, as embarrassing as it had been, felt cathartic. Like shedding some old wound that never healed right, and when Nightmare breathes, the lump is mostly gone from his throat.</p><p>Sin holds him firmly, rocking him still, pressing kisses into the side of his skull and throat, and slowly, at a snail’s pace, Nightmare folds his arms around Sin’s neck to hold onto him.</p><p>They stay like that for an impossibly long time, long enough for the fear to dissipate and his body relax into his mate’s. Long enough for his sockets to go heavy, his tentacles to go limp at his back and his mind to go soft with on coming sleep.</p><p>Sin is warm and real, and <em>his, </em>under his body, and Sin wouldn’t let anyone touch him. No, Sin was as much a killer as the others, as hurt as he was, and he could trust Sin to keep him safe.</p><p>Sockets heavy, Nightmare starts to drift when Sin suddenly laughs.</p><p>Its deep and pleasant, and it wakes Nightmare with a soft, sleepy noise at the back of his throat, a soft little <em>mrrr</em>, and he drew his head off Sin’s chest.</p><p>Looking up to his mate, Sin’s pretty face is pulled into a soft smile as he looks down at him, eye lights blazing in the darkness like a light house, and it’s a comfort.</p><p>His expression splits into a grin at the noise Nightmare made, but he’s safe with the knowledge that Sin won’t use it against him, “What’s so funny?”</p><p>His voice slurs a little with sleep, and it makes Sin’s expression brighten. He leans down, pressing his teeth to Nightmare’s in a gentle nuzzle, “Just thinking.” He tells him softly, his sockets slipping shut as he enjoyed their closeness.</p><p>Nightmare grins, “Don’t hurt yourself.” He teases lightly, earning an exaggerated scoff from Sin, and a light pinch to his hip.</p><p>“Brat.” Sin tells him, earning a smirk from Nightmare, and his soul fills with warmth at the affection in his tone.</p><p>The kind of affection Nightmare doesn’t remember ever being directed at him before Sin and Sloan. “What are you thinking about then?” he asks mildly, resettling in against Sin.</p><p>Sin takes a breath, “Just about how much has changed.” He offers softly, pausing before he adds, “How much you’ve changed. I’ve changed. The fact that us happened.”</p><p>Nightmare takes a breath, breathing Sin in, and relaxes into his hold. He enjoys the smell of the lavender detergent of his shirt, the softness of it, and the warmth in his bones. Nightmare listens to the rumble of his voice, and feels himself ease.</p><p>“How lucky I am to be here. How, a quick twist of fate anyone else could have been.” Sin offers lightly, still nuzzling into Nightmare’s shoulder.</p><p>Nightmare hums, clinging to his boyfriend, and knows it to be true, “What if I did not eat the apple?” Sin nods.</p><p>“Or what if Cross never left?” Sin offers, “You’d had never needed a new partner for Ripper, you wouldn’t have needed a stealth team. I would never had been picked up.”</p><p>It sends a shiver down Nightmare’s spine at how <em>close</em> he came to not having Sin at all. How close Sin came to being trapped in his terrible world with terrible people, and something in his soul twists. He shifts, pressing his teeth into the flat expanse of Sin’s shoulder and sighs.</p><p>Too close, if anyone bothered to ask Nightmare.</p><p>“Do you ever miss him?” Sin askes suddenly, his voice nearly lost to the soft silvery light of the moon, “Cross?”</p><p>“Yes,” Nightmare admits, and he does not lie to his mates, “A lot. It hurt me a great deal when he left. I…” he hesitates, and shrugs, “I loved him as I could before the shard in my soul. When he left I felt,” he shrugs, “Something.”</p><p>Sin nods against him, his arms tight around his body, and when Nightmare looks up, he reaches, demanding and firm for Sin’s cheeks, “But that doesn’t matter. You’re here now.” Sin’s eye lights flash brightly, “And its you that I love.”</p><p>Nightmare grins when he steals a breath, and Sin’s breathing hitches, his eye lights turning to little yellow hearts, “You and Sloan both. I love you two. I don’t deal with what-if’s Sin. Not with you and Sloan by my side.”</p><p>Not when he had his Queen and his assassin. The two best things that ever happened to him, and he loves them both deeply.</p><p>Even if he can’t always say it.</p><p>Sin grins at him, lopsided and soft, his arms curling around Nightmare’s shoulders in an achingly gentle hold to dip down to kiss him. Nightmare kisses him back, his tongue lapping at Sin’s teeth, licking into his mouth the moment they’re parted to deepen their kiss and chase away the bad dreams and the what-ifs.</p><p>None of that mattered when he had Sin and Sloan.</p><p>They move softly against each other, careful and slow, and Nightmare shivers when Sin draws him in tighter to his chest like he was worth protecting, like he was worthy of Sin’s love.</p><p>They break their kiss when their magic sings and warms, demanding oxygen that leaves them both panting and breathless. Sin lays his forehead against Nightmare’s, nuzzling in as they share a breath, sighing into each other, they just take a moment and just are.</p><p>Sin’s body is warm against his, his smile gentle as they pant into each other, and his sockets crinkle with happiness, “I love you.” He says suddenly, and it makes Nightmare smirk.</p><p>“I love you too.” He whispers back like a secret, and his expression lights up, warming Nightmare’s soul.</p><p>Its still hard to say the words, those three little words, but he’s getting better with it.</p><p>Sin kisses him again, slotting their teeth together in a gentle press, “Lets go back to sleep moonshine.”</p><p>That one makes Nightmare snort, and he grins into Sin’s soft mouth, “That one’s ridiculous.” He husks softly, his breath brushing softly against Sin’s teeth.</p><p>Amused, Sin shrugged, “It made me laugh.” He sounds amused and it warms Nightmare’s dark little soul.</p><p>Sin chuckles as he twists, dragging Nightmare over his thighs to press him between his long, warm body and Sloan’s.</p><p>Sighing, Sin snuggled into Nightmare, brushing his teeth along the top of his onyx coloured skull, with his arms folded around Nightmare’s body. He’s warm and safe, and Nightmare loves him, so damned much.</p><p>Sloan sighs in her sleep, rolling over to press into his back, like a magnet being drawn to them, and she slots in against Nightmare perfectly, like she always belonged there. Her arms twist around his chest as her legs slot against the backs of his and her mouth pressed into the back of his neck.</p><p>She sighs in her sleep, only partially awake, “Love you.” She muttered against him, before she settled back into sleep.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be in the middle?” He asked softly, and it makes Sin laugh.</p><p>“You need it tonight Nightmare.” He sighs, their warm bodies pressing into his own.</p><p>They fold in around him with a sigh, holding him tightly between them and Sin presses another kiss into his skull.</p><p>They chase away the nightmares and what-ifs, and Nightmare warms in the arms of his mates. They fold in around him, curling in tightly, and Nightmare is loved.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ready to Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nightmare does his best to do right by his mates, and when Sin is ready to tell them the truth of what happened in the bathhouse, he's going to listen.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Monday everyone, </p><p>I was going to leave this one until Wednesday, but I'm feeling like shit and thought well, everyone could use some fluff on a Monday.</p><p>There is discussion in regards to Sin's abuse and rape from Finding A Safe Haven, but it is very vague without a lot of details. He's been working with Dr. Tracy for a while at this point, and this would take place some time between Chapter 47 and 49. So after Lilith and Sans's arc finished up, but before the Heat arc. </p><p>Despite Sin telling his mates what happened to him, again, in a super vague sense, this chapter has a lot of domestic fluff and I hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sin had therapy every Tuesday and Thursday from 9:00am sharp to 10:00am every week. He had gone every Monday, Wednesday and Friday when he first returned home and agreed to go to therapy, but Doctor Tracy had felt he had made enough progress to drop the third day.</p><p>Nightmare sometimes went with them, but more often then not, Sloan took Sin on her own, but Nightmare always made sure to make himself available when they returned home. Sin’s emotional state would vary so much depending on how his session went, and what topics he and his therapist would cover. Usually, Sin came home upset and hurting, and needing something from he and Sloan, so Nightmare always made sure he was available for his mate.</p><p>Doing what he could to make it better for his beloved, and eased him.</p><p>Nightmare waited, refusing to look at the clock <strike>again</strike>, and knew it could be no later then 10:35 in the morning, and they would be due home soon enough.</p><p>He busied himself at the kitchen table, with a laptop in front of him and a list. The list is written out in Ripper’s neat but blocky handwriting, and the slightly crumpled sheets of paper catalog the armories inventory. He sighs, feels his skull ache at how <em>disorganized </em>the mages kept their mental lists for the inventory, and flipped to a new tab to add in dragon fire to the list of explosives they kept on hand.</p><p>Nightmare didn’t get it, hated how Lilith and Felix just <em>knew </em>what they had in the armory, could parrot off to him exactly what was in there like some kind of screwy sixth sense. It was inefficient at best, and made it hard for anyone else to do inventory.</p><p>It only made <em>sense</em> for Nightmare to make an excel spread sheet. Once he got it done and everything in, it would make inventory easier on everyone else. He takes another mouthful of his coffee, black and bitter like he liked it, sighing happily as the taste hit the back of his tongue, and he blinked at his spread sheet.</p><p>Several tabs had already been created, and where neatly lined up at the bottom of the page, and colour coded for its need; weapons verses ammunition verses armour. Then divided further into magical or non-magical, and the list carefully alphabetized for ease of use.</p><p>It helps sooth his soul and reduced his stress as he stared at his carefully made spread sheet, and distracted him from the fact it was now 10:45am and his mates should have been home by now.</p><p>He glances down at Ripper’s list again, trusts in his right hand to have done this well, and knows Ripper is exceptionally good at keeping track of inventory. He doesn’t doubt the list in any way, even when his tentacles coil with worry.</p><p>He feels Sloan and Sin nearing the compound before he even hears the rumble of Sloan’s Jeep, and the tension from his shoulders lets go when he hears it pull into the driveway. They’re late but they’re home, and in this world, Nightmare shouldn’t have to worry about Sin and Sloan when they go out.</p><p>He knows, <em>knows</em>, they can fend for themselves, his assassin and his spell caster, but the memories of being bolted down to a table and tortured are still fresh in his mind. It hurts, when he thinks about it, what was done to his body. Yet, he shoves it down hard, because he’s <em>fine</em>, and reaches out his aura to check in with Sloan and Sin.</p><p>More of the tension loosens from his shoulders as they come to the front door, and Nightmare turns his attention back to his spread sheet as they near. Already he can sense that Sin is in a better place then usual, nervous maybe, but not spiralling down into someplace dark and hurtful.</p><p>Its good, Nightmare thinks, that his visits with Dr. Tracy are helping. Helping him cope, helping him understand his trauma and work through his pain in a way that none of the others are trained to.</p><p>Sloan’s aura feels calmer too, she seems to be free of the worry and anxiety that is always heavy in her soul when Sin has a rough session. Nightmare can feel how relaxed she is, and that helps ease his own anxiety as he slouches back into his seat.</p><p>He lounges, the picture perfect example of unconcerned when the front door unlocks and the magical charms that protect the compound allow them entry.</p><p>“Sorry we’re late!” Sloan calls from the front door, and Nightmare’s soul warms at hearing her soft voice, warmer and kinder then anything from his own dilapidated world, “We stopped by the bakery for treats.”</p><p>It gentles something in his soul, kind enough that it makes the corruption of his body shiver at it, but it settles quickly enough as Sloan glides into the room with a pink box from Muffet’s in her hands.</p><p>Looking up lazily, he grins at her as she eases the box to the table, “Oh?” he muses, grinning at Sin as he follows along behind Sloan at a much more sedate pace, “I hadn’t realized you were late.” He shrugs, and it makes Sloan’s pretty face light up in amusement.</p><p>She slides up behind him to fold her arms around his shoulders, nosing her way under his jaw to press warm kisses to his throat as she presses her chest to his back, “Liar.”</p><p>He snorts, but leans back into her hold, warm and safe, and adored here. He knows he’s allowed to be soft here, and coils a tentacle around her wrist.</p><p>Sin eases into the seat next to him, knees spread open in what Nightmare hopes is an invitation for later,  and he coils another tentacle around Sin’s ankle, giving in to his need to touch them both. It makes <em>him </em>feel better to know they’re both here, to feel them both against his body, and he leans into Sloan.</p><p>He hums, soft and warm in Sloan’s arms, and tilts his skull away from her, ignoring every instinct in him that screams not to give her his throat. His always wired instincts shrieking that this is too dangerous, but he’s rewarded when Sloan presses her mouth to his exposed throat.</p><p>He hums when she kisses him, teasing and soft, and he arches into her body when her teeth skim his throat. He’s about to suggest they go upstairs, his socket falling closed to enjoy the sensation of his mate pressed against him and her mouth on his body, when he suddenly feels Sin’s mood dip and his anxiety spike.</p><p>He stiffens under Sloan’s delicate hands, making her still against him as well, when his head twists towards Sin with a frown, “Are you alright Sin?”</p><p>His body jerks like he’s been struck, and bright yellow eye lights blow wide as he stares at Nightmare and Sloan, and Sin freezes.</p><p>Nightmare can feel Sloan peel herself away from his spine, but her hands are still on his shoulders as her pretty face contorts into worry and her brows furrow. Her hands tighten on his shoulders, her fingers curling into him in worry, and her soft brown eyes focus on Sin, making their mate squirm.</p><p>“Oh. Yeah. I’m.” He hesitates, and Nightmare’s socket narrows on him, “I’m just. I’m…” he trails off, looking down suddenly, his teeth pressed tightly together.</p><p>“If you say you are fine,” Nightmare tells him slowly, “I will be very displeased.”</p><p>That makes Sin huff a dry laugh and his bitter grin doesn’t reach his sockets, “We uh. The Doc and I. We.” Nightmare feels himself go very, very still. Sin doesn’t talk about his sessions with them, and they never pushed, so this must be important, “We spoke about my dad today.” He said very quietly.</p><p>He and Sloan both go very still, staring at him with wide eyes and surprised. Sloan’s voice is small  when she says, “Oh.” Her hands squeezing hard into Nightmare, like she’s afraid he’ll disappear again as well, “Are you okay?”</p><p>Sin is still looking down, staring intently at the table, when he shrugs, “I don’t…I don’t know?” and Nightmare can <em>feel</em> the confusion from him, and he very slowly closes his laptop to give Sin his full attention.</p><p>He opens his mouth, closes it to consider his words, and when Sin speaks, his words are very slow and small, “I want to tell you what happened.”</p><p>Nightmare frowns, feels Sloan and Sin’s moods twist with anxiety and worry, even a little bit of terror from Sin’s aura, but Sloan nods calmly, her voice steady as ever, “Okay love.”</p><p>She squeezes at Nightmare’s shoulders, and that’s all he needs to know what she’s asking for, and he drags them both through a portal.</p><p>Its cold and suffocating, but Sin and Sloan know to keep their mouths closed when they take trips through the portal. Neither of them struggle as he tugs them along, reappearing on their bed with a little bounce when they come through just above it.</p><p>Brushing a kiss along his skull, Nightmare knows he’s done well when Sloan smiles at him before she shuffles across the bed, getting them both comfortable.</p><p>They lay on either side of Sin, with his head nestled into Nightmare’s chest with Sloan stretched out along his back. Her head is propped up by a fist, and her opposite arm wraps warmly around Sin’s chest to hold his hand.</p><p>They hold him gently, Sloan’s thumb brushing along Sin’s metatarsals, while Nightmare squeezes at his shoulder, keeping a careful eye on his mood. He can feel Sin’s fear, his anxiety and soul churning guilt. He can feel Sin’s apprehension, and Nightmare can only imagine the strength it takes for him to admit all this.</p><p>They don’t rush him, they never would, and when Sin speaks, his voice is small and rough. There are lots of false starts and breaks, but Sin <em>tells </em>them. Nightmare can feel Sin’s anxiety spike, and he wraps his tentacles around Sin’s frame, curling them in around his legs and arms, reaching out for Sloan as well with light holds as Nightmare clings to them.</p><p>Sin tells them, in excruciating detail, just what Gaster had done to him. How he had hurt Sin and abused him. He tells them the truth until tears spring at his sockets and slide down his cheeks, catching in the crack under his socket to well like blood. Sin keeps speaking slowly and carefully, his anxiety sky rocketing, but Nightmare will forever be grateful to the doctor that the self hatred that once clung to Sin’s soul like a second skin is <em>gone. </em></p><p>Sin can, and does, tell them what happened, but he lays the blame rightfully at Gaster’s feet rather then shouldering it himself.</p><p>He told them, with tears streaming down his face, what happened in the bath house, and Nightmare has never wished for something more then to have had Gaster suffer a greater death. He grits his teeth and buries his anger, holding Sin a little tighter as his raw voice continues to tell the tale of what was done to his body.</p><p>Yet, as his voice trembles and his body shivers, and the fear he feels is so thick that Nightmare can swallow it down to sooth his own soul, Sin feels <em>relief</em>.</p><p>Relief so thick that Nightmare can feel that as well, taste it like something acidic on the back of his tongue, but Nightmare is grateful to feel it. Grateful to feel that determined resolve is back, that splash of anger that drew Nightmare to Sin in the first place is back and that Sin is coping with the horrible things that were done to his body.</p><p>By the end of it, when Sin no longer has the words to continue and his voice is hoarse from his truth telling, he lays limply between his mates and feels <em>better. </em>Feels relief that they haven’t judged him or scorned him for what was done to him, and as he cried between them, it was cathartic in a way.  </p><p>Quietly laying in their arms, Sin basks in their love, and takes another step towards coping with his trauma, moving past it with hesitant baby steps. Knows he’s accepted and loved here, and no matter what, Nightmare and Sloan will always have his back.</p><p>Loved and protected, and exhausted from the words he spilt like blood, Sin slips into a peaceful sleep between his mates.</p><p>For the first time in as long as Sin can remember, he doesn’t dream of Gaster or the bath house, but of pretty smiles and dark grins, and of hot springs on the mountain side.</p><p>Sin dreams of home, and feels all the better for it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What Happened Upstairs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hello Lovelies, </p><p>We have another Haven Side Quest! I've had a few people who asked to see what happened up stairs with Sans and Red during chapter 48, when Lilith and Evie met Phantom. </p><p>So here it is! xD </p><p>Please mind the tags an enjoy! </p><p>WARNING: Sticky sex, vaginal penetration, orgasm denial, edging, begging. This is has been agreed upon by both parties, and they both are very happy :3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gasping as he drops back down onto Red’s thick, heavy cock, Sans arches and moans as he’s stretched with a wet squelch of liquid magic. Red fills him in all the right ways, and the sweet burn that fills his cunt makes Sans pant and moan. The rubbery spines of Red’s length brush along Sans’s sensitive passage, and the hard metal of the piercing drags along his walls.</p><p>Sans shivers as he lifts himself up again, drawing another breathless moan from Red, and he’s got his hands on Sans’s hips as he’s ridden. Grinning, a bead of sweat rolls down Sans’s skull as he watches Red, flushed with a pretty ruby blush from his cheeks to his throat, and he’s gripping at Sans’s hips awfully hard.</p><p>He grins, leaning down over Red to drop himself a little harder over his hard cock and Red screws his sockets shut with a breathless whine. He’s pretty like this, Sans thinks, a thought that he can feel echo through the bond from Lilith when she leans into it to see what they’re up to, and its something Sans would never, ever tell Red.</p><p>Not unless he never wanted to see him like this again.</p><p>A complicated web of emotions twist through Sans as he watches Red’s expression pull into relaxed pleasure, and it had taken Sans a long time to get Red this relaxed under him. Relaxed enough that the crimson of his ecto sparkled like a galaxy, and he didn’t flinch at Sans’s touch.</p><p>Red didn’t like his bones being touched, not like this, not in any sexual manner. It made him flinch uneasily, and he’d look away shyly enough that Sans didn’t have the heart to ask him why he didn’t like being touched like that. Not with the scars that were scored into the dull ivory, put there by unkind hands and bad intent.</p><p>Not when Sans had scratched the surface of that pandora’s box of trauma, and he wasn’t going to push Red into talking about it when he wasn’t ready.</p><p>The scars made his ecto sensitive as all hell, and Sans takes delight to drag his fingers down Red’s hip, over the bubbled false flesh that looks like it had been burned by a massive hand. It makes Red gasp, and he bucked up into Sans a little harder, drawing out a needy whine.</p><p>“Sweetheart.” Red gasps weakly, arching into Sans again as he shakes, “Please.” He begged softly, and his chest hitches with a near sob.</p><p>Sans smirks again, leaning over him to place his hands at Red’s shoulders, and he clenches his walls around Red to draw out another soft whine. Red tips his head back, showing his throat to his mate, and Sans can’t help but reach out and touch the scarred vertebra of Red’s neck. It’s a soft and intimate touch, and Red sighs wearily, leaning into Sans’s hand as he lightly wraps his fingers around the column of Red’s neck, just over the collar.</p><p>There’s no fear in the touch, a testament to the level of trust that Red was placing in Sans to treat him well, and it’s an act that Sans does not take lightly. To touch Red’s throat is more sensual, more erotic then his cock buried deeply into Sans’s soaking pussy. To know that he was <em>allowed </em>to touch him like that, made Sans’s soul fill with a warm emotion he wasn’t ready to put a name too.</p><p>A name that, if uttered out loud, would no doubt send Red running out of the fear of it. A name that Sans himself isn’t sure he’s ready to say, but he knows a show of trust when he sees one, and it makes him feel a lot of complicated things.</p><p>One thing is for certain however, and that’s, Sans really <em>likes </em>Red.</p><p>“Please.” He begs softly, squirming under Sans, and he’s sure that Red doesn’t even realize how breathless he begs, and how it turns Sans’s crank harder then even he thought it would, “Sansy please.” He whispers softly with that rough voice, and it makes Sans grin.</p><p>He drops down harder onto Red’s cock with a soft hum, and the squelch between his legs makes Red whimper, gripping at Sans’s hip. He leans down, his voice a husky purr, “You’re doing so well for me kitten.” He hummed, making Red’s sockets go wide, “Such a good boy.”</p><p>A little clarity comes to Red’s eye lights, and even as he trembles, he manages a sharp, shark like grin, “Fuck you Sansy.” He whispers, and it makes Sans smirk as he drops down harder onto Red’s cock, his soaking channel squeezing tightly around his length.</p><p>“Well.” Sans rasps as pleasure fills him, and his smirk goes sharp as he growls, “It seems my good Fell boy hasn’t learned his lesson yet.”</p><p>Red groans at the light praise, at Sans calling him his <em>good </em>anything, and his cock twitches inside of Sans, even if Red snarls.</p><p>It makes Sans grin wider, “But, if you’re going to be like that,” he hummed, and he slowed his rocking, and Red’s sockets widened again, “I mean, you haven’t come yet. Haven’t the last three times, now have you?” he purred, and Red loosens a rough, annoyed sigh.</p><p>Red groans again, “Sansy come on.” He grunts, “Don’t do this ta me again. Come on.” He whined, making Sans grin as he tried to buck up into his mate’s heat, but couldn’t get the leverage.</p><p>Sans grins as he leans over Red’s chest, his fingers light over his sternum, drawing another needy whine, “Are you going to be a good boy?” he purred, “I think you can do it for me. I can feel how hard you are. How hot.”</p><p>His words draw a small groan from Red, and he’s squeezed his sockets shut again as he tries to focus on anything else, “Can you feel how <em>wet </em>you made me? I think you can be a good boy for me?”</p><p>Red squirms, his cock twitching inside Sans and he can feel Red’s resolve crumbling in his hands, wrapped in Sans’s heat, “Yes.” He breathes softly, relaxing under Sans’s weight, “Please Sansy, please. I want it, I want you to do it.” He whines again, “Let me come, <em>please</em>.”</p><p>Sans purred, his soul filling with that warmth, “Well, since you asked so nicely.”</p><p>“Mother fu-“ Red is cut off with a gasp as Sans suddenly lifts himself up, and drops heavily down over Red’s thick cock.</p><p>They both groan as Sans rides him hard, pleasure hot and wet between them. Sans leans forward, slotting his teeth against Red’s in a hot, wet kiss that was more gnashing of their teeth then anything that would be considered a kiss.</p><p>Sans takes them both high and hard, until Red’s body tingles with tightness in his belly with the on coming orgasm. He arches into Sans’s body, gasping as he comes hard, painting Sans’s insides crimson, and he glows <em>purple </em>through his etco when Red comes hard.</p><p>Sans gasps, rocking over his mate’s hot cock, coming hard over Red’s length with a pleasant sigh.  </p><p>The bond with Lilith suddenly lights up with sheer fear as they share their orgasms, share their breath with a desperate kiss, but Sans brushes the preposterous thought away as he comes down from his high.</p><p>There’s no way Lilith is afraid of anything, or anyone, not his bonded. Not his perfect, lovely mate, and as Sans pants over Red’s chest, allowing himself to be held, Lilith has closed their bond back up, leaving his head oddly, sadly empty without her presence.</p><p>Red rolls them over, panting into each other, still sharing a breath, “That was great.” He mutters, his voice slurred as he softens inside of Sans, already falling asleep.</p><p>Sans hums in agreement, nuzzling into Red’s chest, and all the effort taking its toll on Sans. He follows Red down into a soft gentle sleep, warm and safe.</p><p>In Red’s arms as they start to drift, he’s warm and adored, and that soft, affectionate feeling that he doesn’t want to name yet fills his soul.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Swing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Error is having a sad day.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey Lovelies, </p><p>Well I've been having a sad day, which means one of my boys does too. </p><p>So have a Reaper/Error short. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was one of those days, when everything seemed so…melancholy.</p><p>It’s the kind of day that was steeped in perpetual sadness, and no matter what Error did, nothing seemed to ease the hurt inside. It was those days when Geno’s memories…<em>his </em>memories played in a sickening reel inside his head, disjointed and wrong, and so very much out of order.</p><p>He remembered pain. He remembered terror, and loneliness and sadness. He remembered his death…kinda. He could remember blood on his teeth and on his tongue, and he remembered choking on it. Sometimes he could remember the save screen too, that weird in between place he could no longer get back to.</p><p>On days like that, it made him sad, it made him <em>hurt </em>although he couldn’t remember why it hurt so much.</p><p>Its days like this that Error just tries to ignore the world, ignore the new friends he had, and didn’t answer even Nightmare’s messages on days like this.</p><p>On days like this, when he was just so <em>sad</em>, Error didn’t respond to anyone, not even Reaper.</p><p>Which means, of course, Reaper came looking for him.</p><p>“Baby?” Error flinches when he hears Reaper’s soft voice behind him and he hunches down into his heavy coat, “Are you okay?”</p><p>He’s up high, sitting on a swing made of strings in his part of the void, gripping hard onto the makeshift handles, and he doesn’t answer.</p><p>He hears Reaper sigh softly, and there’s the sound of gently moving wings as his mate shifts into view. Error doesn’t look up when Reaper shifts in front of him, reaching out to wrap his hands around the cables just over Error’s hands.</p><p>Reaper frowns, seeing the drained, sad look in his expression, “Love?”</p><p>Error shrugs, and he curls into himself a little more, his soul panging sadly with hurt that he just doesn’t understand, and the flashes of memory are only making it worse. It all just hurts, all the time, and he’s just <em>sad</em>.</p><p>Reaper shifts, sliding his legs over Error’s, only able to touch him like this due to the time and effort that Reaper put into it with him. He sits backwards on the makeshift swing so he’s facing Error, his legs bracketing Error’s hips and he presses himself in tightly.</p><p>“Its okay Error.” He says softly, allowing himself to lean forward, pressing his forehead into Reaper’s shoulder.</p><p>They sit on the swing together, facing each other, and pressing into each others body.</p><p>The first wet sob brings Reaper’s arm around Error’s shoulders, and the moment that Reaper holds him, Error lets go of the strings of his swing. He wraps his arms around Reaper’s chest, clinging tightly as Reaper’s black wings flair at his back to keep them balanced.</p><p>Reaper finds the balance point that doesn’t send them tumbling to the not ground below, holding onto Error tightly by his shoulders and gripping tightly to the strings.</p><p>“I’ve got you.” Reaper promised, “I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>Error makes a garbled noise of sadness and hurt while memories half remembered swell, and he hides in the crook of Reaper’s throat.</p><p>Reaper holds him, swinging softly once he finds his balance, laying his cheek over the top of Error’s skull. The bone against his cheek glitches softly, as Reaper swings them, holding Error as he cries.</p><p>“You just cry love. Your okay, you just let it out.” Reaper whispers, his voice an anchor to the hear and now, Error’s reality.</p><p>“I’m here.” He promised, and Error cries harder at the truth, “I love you.”</p><p>Error knows its the truth, knows that Reaper loves him, no matter his past and the horrific memories that he relives.</p><p>He clings to Reaper on his swing, and cries until he has nothing left. Its cathartic in a way, to let it all out with out glitching and breaking down.</p><p>Maybe it’s because he knows he’s safe in Reaper’s arms, on his swing, pressed into his mate’s body. Safe to be able to cry, and safe to lean into him and fall into a half-dazed doze, and just <em>rest. </em></p><p>
  <em>I love you too. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>